


Homecoming

by Mel_atk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_atk/pseuds/Mel_atk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen returns from a long trip to the Hissing Wastes and walks in on something he wasn't expecting. Trevelyan really misses her commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time writing Dragon Age fic which is something I never thought I'd do so any comments are welcome!  
> I'm not totally happy with this but here it is anyway so I hope you like it!

It’s late when he returns. Trevelyan is already laying on her plush bed, cool silk sheets caressing her hot skin as her own hand works between her legs. Her eyes are closed and she’s imagining her lover’s hands are on her instead of her own, breath coming fast as she moves closer to her peak, a moan of her lovers name on her lips, when she hears a thump by the stairs.

She starts, eyes flying open and darting towards the direction of the noise before she’s even moved her hands away. What she sees there makes her at once hot and cold all over, her skin aflame with embarrassment and desire. She’s about to pull the blanket over herself to preserve some modesty but the look on his face stops her. He’s surprised, but his eyes are dark with hunger as his tongue darts out to wet his scarred lips. Trevelyan can’t stop herself from imagining that tongue elsewhere, rolling against her heated skin, and his name falls from her lips on a breathy moan before she can stop it.

That’s all it takes for Cullen to march over to the bed and settle over her, lips hovering only an inch above her own in a cruel tease. She surges up to claim his lips in a hungry kiss and _finally_ she can feel the weight of the man she loves atop her. After a month of waiting since the day he rode out of Skyhold’s gates she can _finally_ feel the width of his hips between her legs, smell the scent of leather and smoke and _Cullen_.

The kiss is desperate and messy and exactly what they’ve both been craving since he left for the Hissing Wastes all those weeks ago. Maker knows they couldn’t have survived without the use of their own hands and a healthy dose of imagination, but Cullen’s imagination was nothing compared to this. He could never imagine the softness of her skin quite right, or the way her breath hitched when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth or ran his fingers as light as feathers over her ribcage and under breasts.

She gasped when he released her lips to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck a bruise into the soft skin where neck met shoulder. He blew air over the wet spot he left just to watch her shiver and wondered how long it had taken for the last one to fade while he was gone.

Every time her nipples brushed against the worn fabric of his undershirt Trevelyan felt her nerves come alive with lightening that travelled straight to her core. She pulled on the shirt until he huffed and leaned back to pull it over his head. She wasted no time before bringing her hands up to his chest to trace the smooth lines of muscle he maintained by training recruits for the Inquisition. Her fingers trailed lightly and he humoured her, sitting back until she flicked gently at a nipple, causing him to groan. He took her wrists in a hand and held them loosely above her head, making sure she could pull them out if she really wanted to. She didn’t.

He resumed his previous path, leaving open mouthed kisses across her collarbone and down her chest. His fingers stroking against the underside of her breast had her arching her chest up towards his smirking mouth. He obliged, blowing hot air across one nipple, making her body jump in response, and ever so gently swirling his tongue around the areola, moving closer and closer to her nipple and watching her body squirm. Just as his tongue was to make contact with her aching bud he pulled away, and the whine she let out went straight to his groin.

“Eager are we?” he teased. It was the first time he’d spoken since he’d entered the room and his voice was gravelly with desire. She whined again, her back straining to push her chest out further. He chuckled and sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue. That made her moan. She felt the heat of his mouth wrap securely around her, and when he sucked... her eyes practically rolled back in her head.

He didn’t linger much longer at her chest before his mouth trailed downwards and he had to let go of her wrists. He stopped to dip his tongue into her navel before carrying on to his destination. He could smell her arousal before he reached the pink flesh between her thighs and groaned hungrily. She was so wet, her arousal visible in the light from the dying fire and he was eager to have a taste.

She nearly came undone at the site of him when he took his first taste, his eyes never leaving hers. Maker, his mouth was skilled. She could feel every roll of his tongue against her swollen clit and cried out when he sucked it harshly into his mouth, her hands flying to his hair and gripping tightly. He growled at the scrape of her fingernails against his scalp and the vibrations sent her reeling. Her hips moved to meet his mouth of their own accord when his tongue entered her for the first time, a strangled moan leaving her lips as he thrust in and out. It was incredible, his tongue working inside of her and his nose rubbing against her clit but it wasn’t quite what she was craving now, what she'd been craving for a month.

“Cullen, please.” He hummed in response and she cried out again. “It’s not enough... ah, Cullen!” Sensing how close she was he pulled away abruptly, removing his breeches and positioning himself over her once more to claim her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, bitter but not necessarily bad, and felt herself clench around nothing, her hips rising to meet his. He pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily.

“Maker, I’ve missed you.” His voice was tender and she held his face to kiss him again, softly and full of love as he filled her. They both knew it wouldn’t take much for them to reach their peaks but Cullen kept the pace slow, his forehead resting against hers so he could look into her eyes as he made love to her. His thrusts were long and deep, and hit something inside of her on every stroke, sending her towards her peak quickly as she clutched his face.

Trevelyan reached her orgasm first, eyes locked with his as her mouth formed a silent ‘O’ and she clamped down hard around him as her body jerked against his. Cullen continued his slow thrusts until he couldn’t anymore, gritting his teeth against a hiss as she became almost too tight. He spilled within her as she melted against the pillows beneath him, becoming boneless in the afterglow. She stroked his face as he came down from his own high and withdrew from her, both of them wincing at the pull on their sensitive flesh.

He lay next to her for a time, and she curled against his side, kissing his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Cullen let out a deep sigh and pulled his lover closer against him. She hummed.

“Perhaps you should never go on long missions away from Skyhold again. I missed you far too much.” She wrapped her arm tighter around his waist and felt him chuckle beneath her. She raised herself on one elbow to meet his eyes. “I mean it. I was worried about you.” He saw her lips begin to form a pout and he kissed it gently away, rubbing a thumb over her cheekbone.

“Now I suppose you know how I feel when you disappear to save the world, my love.” He smiled lovingly and watched her expression become softer. She leaned up to capture his lips in a long, slow kiss. When she pulled away her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“I know, and I’m sorry. You know I’d rather be here, next to you every night for the rest of my life.” She paused to smooth her thumb over the scar in his lip, and leaned down to give it a chaste kiss. “I love you.” He smiled at her sweet words. She didn’t know just how incredible she was to him. Never in his life had he even hoped for someone to share his life with, and yet here they were, laying in their bed together and sharing a quiet moment of mutual love. This woman had burrowed her way into his heart and he fully intended to keep her there forever.

“I know, love, and I you. More than anything.” He kissed her softly once more. “You can make it up to me by keeping yourself safe when I can’t.” She nodded her promise, smiling reassuringly before she seemed to remember something.

“Ah, what was it that you dropped earlier? When you came in, I mean.” Cullen looked over to the stairs and saw the bag that he’d dropped.

“Er, well I had thought you might be hungry so I brought a picnic.” Trevelyan was surprised to see a blush colour his cheeks and chuckled. She stood up, waving her hand absentmindedly to clean the two of them up with her magic, and retrieved Cullen’s shirt to pull over her head. With her hands on her hips and a grin on her face she turned back to the man she loved, still laying naked on their bed.

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” He pulled his breeches on and got up just in time to take the hand she offered. “Let's eat!”


End file.
